


Accidents Happen

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's supposed to be RinRei Week, M/M, Oops, Yet here I am writing MakoRei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a comic I saw on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this http://ymirkasa.tumblr.com/post/79030800757
> 
> Enjoy~

Lunch time only recently became something Rei looked forward to. Before joining the swimming team Rei preferred to be alone. It wasn’t that he had no friends on the track team; no one had captured his interest long enough nor sought out his company as diligently as Nagisa had. So lunch was just more of a reading break instead for him. Now it was filled with laughter and fond memories that he could recall at night when he had trouble falling asleep. It also was filled with irregular heartbeats, blushing, and more stumbling over his words than usual when confronted with a certain Senpai. 

It’s Nagisa’s fault really that he became aware of his romantic feelings for Makoto. Nagisa is (as most people seem to forget) very perceptive when it comes to his friends. Rei had concluded his feelings for Makto to simply be respect and friendship. It was Nagisa who noticed how Rei would blush slightly at compliments from Makoto. The way Makoto would always do his best to talk with Rei about anything and everything. Not to mention the way the two would mother everyone else in the group as if they were a married couple. The two were completely in sync and didn’t even notice it! So Nagisa decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Hey. Haru-chan watch this.” Nagisa whispers as he sneaks up behind Rei. The blonde grins at his stoic friend before nudging Rei into Makoto’s shoulder. The boy yelps slightly in pain as he glasses dig into his face painfully as well as hurting his nose. Makoto turns around to see Rei clutching his face in pain and is quite flustered.

“Rei are you okay?” the taller of the two asks. Rei isn’t able to answer as tears of pain form at the side of his eyes. Makoto slips the boys glasses off to examine his face. He leans in close just as Rei opens his eyes. The two stare at each other in silence for a moment before blushing deeply. 

“Ah! Umm!” Makoto babbles as he turns away looking rather nervous. 

“Don’t worry I’m fine.” Rei manages to squeak out as he tries to adjust the glasses he isn’t wearing. Nagisa giggles mischievously and skips past them down the stairs Haruka in tow. The two are left alone blushing and avoiding eye contact. Makoto looks down to see he still has Rei’s glasses and taps Rei on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Y-Yes?”

“Ah here are you glasses back… Um... Sorry…” Makoto chuckles nervously still unsure of how to act. Rei reaches to take them back when Makoto notices the red marks the accident left on Rei’s face. He gets an idea and pulls the glasses away earning a confused noise from Rei. 

“Oh your face is still red are you sure you’re okay?” Makoto asks sweetly.

“Ah it’s just a slight ache nothing major.” Rei informs him missing the way Makoto was looking at him. 

“Here this might help.” Makoto offers as he leans down and kisses Rei’s nose where it’s the most red.

For the rest of the day the two are unable to look each other in the eye without blushing and smiling.


End file.
